The 8th note
by The-May-Of-Brianna
Summary: I see him every day. Love at first sight always seemed like a joke to me, but then I saw him. And I still see him. Every day.
1. Chapter 1

The 8th note.

_Are you out there, are you any where, just say goodbye just like in my nightmare, are you lost without me, are you better off dead, you should keep it all here, in the back of my head._

B POV

I see him every day. Love at first sight always seemed like a joke to me, but then I saw him. And I still see him. Every day.

8:52pm he enters, 9:47pm he leaves. Every day the same, just like clock work. Always moving, never changing.

He sits at his piano. It will always be his from now on, even if he leaves tonight and never comes back. It will be his. No one can play it like him. Every day he plays, every day the same piece. A short haunting melody that morphs into a hopeful tune. But then it ends, and their he sits, a lonely man, trying to end his tune.

I watch him everyday, making up stories to match his haunting tune, the melody weaving, light, summer breezes to cold, stormy, winter nights. The tune was about someone, that much I could decode, the rest was left empty.

I would point him out to my friend Ally, she would smile at me, as if she knew something that I didn't, I would ask her, but she would just smile, say I would see, and then direct my attention back to the mans music.

Then one day our other friend Rose come in and saw us looking, she took one look at him, one look at me and then laid down an ultimatum. "Either you talk to him Bella or I will. Your choice." She said, casting one last look in his direction before walking out of the lonely music café.

----------------------------------------------5 days later------------------------------------------------

Today's the day I guess. I was dressed, well im not entirely sure _how_ im dressed actually. I refused to look in the mirror after Alice had her way with me. But I _think_ I look ok. I normally do after her little makeovers, and by little I mean 3 hour long torture sessions.

But that's besides the point, today im going to do it, today im going to talk to him.

8:51 and 48 secconds, 8:51 and 52 seconds, 8:51 and 57 seconds. Cue Bella's heart skipping 2 or so beats in 3, 2, 1, go.

'well I guess its now or never.' I thought as I heard him end his tune for the first time, knowing many more repeats would follow.

As I approached him from behind I heard him breathe in deeply. I decided that talking to him would involve using words so I softly spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Its not fair to end it their you know, not when its so close to the end." I said softly, trying not to startle him, though I wanted nothing more then to scream how I felt to him. He didn't seem fazed by hearing my voice though, instead he just stood up from the piano bench and turned to face me, I looked up, staring into the depths of his deep jade eyes, the color so pure, so unlike anything I had seen before.

"Well how do you think it should end then?" he asked. His eyes flicking between staring into my eyes and gazing at my lips. I didn't even need to think of an answer, my heart and mind finally working as one.

"With a kiss." I said, almost whispering, as I gazed up longingly at the man I had admired for so long. Not even caring about rejection anymore.

"Well who am I to say no to my muse." He whispered back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist before pulling me close and finishing off his tune.

**Wow, I havnt posted in FOR EVER! Lol I feel lazy, but I have my excuses, im sure you don't want to hear then though. So any way, tell me what you think. I wrote it when I was in a bad place in my mental space, so it might suck, no clue, but let me know :) **

**Ciao.**

**Bree**


	2. RIP

today the world lost an amazing person.

Isabella, or bell as she prefered to be called, passed away but a few hours ago.

she was a true darling, a selfless person. who gave up her friends and life as she knew it, so her mom could live the life she gave up when she had her.

Bells didnt write much on fan-fiction, and what she did write wasnt that widly knowen.

but what she wrote out-side of the ff site, that was amazing.

i was blessed enough to see some of her writings.

it made me believe in love, it brought pack beliefes that i gave up when i was 11.

her stories were so raw, so real. so honest.

she beared everything in her work.

she opened her self up in ways, that you dont see much of any-more.

Bells coped a lot of shit, mostly for her name. but she never complained, never got even slighty pissed off at the people who either laughed at her or didnt believe that she was called isabella swan.

but she didnt care, she would always laugh about it, she was so happy. so full of life, such a genuine person.

you dont see alot of that anymore.

bells was like me in alot of ways, she was my better half i was a writer, a bruntte, she couldnt spell, she was strong minded about many of the same things i was,

and she loved short stack.

which to her, made us sole-mates.

one of the last things she said to me was about love, this is a subject that i gave up my beliefe in when i was 11.

and this is a message i tried to convince to many of my friends. i have given up on my true love, hell i have dated enough guys to no my soul mate isnt out there.

i wasnt made to have a true love, i was made to convince people that THEY have a true love, that they have a happily ever after.

this is what she told me 2 days ago.

no matter how broken your heart is, there is that one person out there, with the right glue to seal up all the cracks,

and the key to lock it up so it will never break again.

he is out there, lost, just like you. but you will find each-other.

and when you do, he will be yours forever.

there will be no more doubt, no more second guessing.

because love means is no doubts.

R.I.P my tinkerBELLE.


	3. So kiss me goodbye

Hey everyone.

I guess I owe you all an explanation for my lack of, well updates I guess..

Well here we go.

A lot has changed since I started writing on here, I have changed, Grown up and had a huge amount of experiences over the years.

When I started writing on here, Twilight was what I was interested in, I liked it, and found it an easy fandom to write for, I had a lot of ideas. But now, I'm not into it. I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not hating on people that do like it or calling it crap or anything, but it just isn't of interest to me anymore.

As for my NCIS fic… yeah about that. I think I bit of more then I could chew, I was interested in the pairing, and wanted to try writing for it, but I just couldn't.

So what I am trying to say to any of you who get this post, is that I won't be updating any of my stories on here. I might pick up a new fandom that I am interested in, but it won't be Twilight or NCIS. So if these are the only fandoms you like, well I guess it's time we part ways.

I'm so sorry that I have dragged this out for so long, but I deluded myself into thinking that I could keep writing these stories and styles despite the fact that I am no longer interested in them.

I really am sorry, but I have just grown up over these years. I was a young teen when I started writing these things and well, I'm not a young teen anymore.

Thank you for all the love along the way, I have met some amazing people over these few years that I have been apart of this Fanfic world.

Liv, this is for you. I know we haven't spoke much since Bella died. But you were a part of her life, and I wanted to say how much that means to me. She didn't have many people, and you meant a lot to her.

Lots of love,

Brianna May.


End file.
